Sombras del pasado y luces del futuro
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: esta historia esta situada despues del final en el nuevo mundo donde hay mas compañeros de viaje, nuevos amores, aventuras peligrosas, muchas risas y mucho, mucho mas


**Sombras del pasado y luces del futuro**

Otra fiesta como cualquiera, eso pensaba la mayoría exceptuando a un grupo de jóvenes que esperaban el momento justo para irse y no volver jamás, del otro lado de la hermosa casa de 3 pisos se podía ver a una joven en la ventana mirando la luna

_Pronto será el momento_

Eran las palabras que resonaban constantemente en su cabeza, un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-señorita es momento de que baje- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si en un momento salgo- dijo la joven, antes de salir se inspecciono un poco ante el espejo, fácilmente encontrar palabras para describirla era difícil pero hermosa no era la palabra que la describiría correctamente, ante el espejo se podía ver a una joven de entre 16 o 17 años de cabello negro azabache que caía en cascadas por su espalda, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus fracciones estaban bien definidas y su hermoso vestido blanco, asía que sus ojos azules resaltaran aun mas, escondidos detrás de una mascara de color blanco que cubría parte de su rostro

Soltando un pesado suspiro se dirigió asía la puerta y al abrir la puerta estaba esperándome ay como siempre recostado del marco de la puerta, un joven de 17 años, de cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros desalborotado, piel blanca cual fantasma y unos ojos azules escondidos detrás de una mascara blanca, además de que traía puesto un esmoquin negro

-es bueno ver que sigues viva ya comenzaba a preocuparme- me dijo bromeando, mientras sonreía de lado

-si, tenias que estarlo, tal vez asta debiste de haber entrado a la habitación para asegurarte que no me suicidara- dije siguiéndole el juego

-enana se que a veces puedes hacer cosas locas pero no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo tan estupido como eso justamente hoy- dijo mirándome con reproche mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-por que no lo haría, ese seria el momento perfecto para que ustedes puedan irse- dije mientras le seguía y era verdad ese seria el momento indicado para escapar sin ser descubiertos

-por que jamás nos iríamos sin ti y lo sabes- dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara mostrando un rostro idéntico al mío pero mas varonil claro esta

-si lo se, tranquilo no era mi intención asustarte- dije mientras me quitaba la mascara blanca

-pues aunque no lo quisieras lo hiciste- dijo endureciendo su rostro- pero sabes que me importas demasiado, eres mi hermanita y es mi deber cuidarte, por que te quiero demasiado como para dejar que algo te pase- me dijo mientras su mirada se suavizaba por completo

-si lo se y yo también te quiero demasiado, aun que a veces eres demasiado sobre protector y exagerado

-si y tu eres demasiado inquieta y curiosa- me dijo regresándome el golpe verbal

-uy golpe bajo, mi querido Kiba- dije asiéndome la enojada

-como tu digas mi querida Alex- dijo mientras nos reíamos

-vamos es hora de irnos recuerda que nadie puede enterarse de lo que aremos esta noche- dije mientras recordaba el plan

-si eso lo se enana, después de todo este plan fue mi idea

-si justo después de que yo te la dije

-mejor dejémoslo así después de todo lo importante es seguir con el plan sin importar a quien se le ocurrió-dijo mientras recobraba esa sensatez y serenidad por la cual se le conocía

-si después de esta noche al fin seremos libres, como debió ser en un principio- dije al momento en que volteaba y mire asía la luna esta seria la noche en la que emprenderíamos el viaje asía nuestro destino el paraíso

**Cambio de escena**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón, la mayoría de las personas presentes estaban hablando, comiendo o bailando, pero todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta, las mujeres con hermosos vestidos y los hombres con elegantes trajes, todos siguiendo la única condición que se necesitaba para asistir a la fiesta la cual era llevar una mascara

-están tardando demasiado- fue lo que se le escucho decir a un joven de 18 años, de cabello plateado corto excepto por una pequeña coletita, de piel morena y ojos ambarinos, que traía puesto un esmoquin negro y una mascara gris

-tranquilízate Tsume, Kiba y Alex vendrán pronto- dijo una joven de 16 años, de cabello negro con las puntas de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de piel blanca y ojos marrones oscuros, que traía puesto un vestido morado y una mascara negra

-si Tsume Agy tiene razón ellos 2 bajaran pronto- dijo una joven de 16 años, de cabello castaño con mechones rubios y las puntas rojizas cuyo cabello llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, de piel morena y ojos cafés claros, que traía puesto un vestido rojo y una mascara azul

-Michell no importa que digas este cabeza hueca no escuchara- le dijo una joven de 18, de cabello gris que le llegaba a la cintura, de piel medio morena y ojos verdes, que traía puesto un vestido negro y una mascara gris

-como me llamaste Sona- dijo Tsume mientras apretaba los puños

-pues como escuchaste Tsume- le dijo ella de regreso

-ya paren los dos, recuerden que no debemos llamar la atención- dijo un niño de al menos de 13 años de pelo rojo hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos avellana, que traía puesto un traje negro y una mascara roja

-si Toboe tiene razón hay que mantenernos calmados y no llamar la atención- le secundo un joven de 16 años, de cabello castaño claro desalborotado, de piel blanca y ojos marrones claros, traía al igual que los demás un traje negro y una mascara naranja

-aun que Hige, hay que admitir que ya se tardaron un poco- les dijo una joven de 16 años, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de piel morena y ojos azul eléctrico, que traía puesto un vestido azul y una mascara negra

-si ya lo se Blue, pero de seguro los entretuvieron por hay- dijo para calmarla un poco lo cual no sirvió de nada ya que todos ellos estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que ocurriría esta noche

Momentos después se podía ver a dos jóvenes bajar por las escaleras

-hasta que al fin llegan- dijo Sona

Tsume que era uno de los más ansiosos se quedo sorprendido en cuanto vio a Alex

-_se ve hermosa, aunque eso ya es normal_- eso era en lo único que podía pensar Tsume mientras miraba a su amiga bajar por las escaleras

-mas te vale que dejes de mirarla tanto o si no Kiba se molestara si se llega a enterar que mirabas a su hermanita de esa manera- le dijo Hige mientras le daba un codazo, y al igual que Hige, Tsume sabia como se ponía Kiba cuando de Alex se trataba, después de todo es su hermana menor de quienes hablaban, Kiba se llegaba a poner muy violento si escuchaba aunque sea la mas pequeña insinuación de su hermana pequeña

No era un secreto para nadie que nuestro querido Tsume tuviera sentimientos asía Alex, ni siquiera para Kiba que apenas y dejaba que Tsume se fuera sin ál menos amenazarlo una 10 veces con que si llegaba a hacerle algo a su querida hermana menor el le arrancaría la cabeza y jugaría al futbol con ella, por que como había dicho antes Kiba era muy violento cuando se molestaba

Los dos jóvenes se fueron junto a sus amigos asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para la media noche

**Horas después**

Los 9 jóvenes se dirigían asía uno de los muros que había en el jardín todos ellos los saltaron con gran facilidad y nadie en esa egocéntrica fiesta noto que ellos se iban

Y todos ellos al poner los pies en el suelo corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus compañeros de viaje todos ellos con el mismo sueño y la misma esperanza todos ansiosos por llegar al lugar que se les había sido arrebatado una vez pero que ahora no soltarían jamás

_El Paraíso, Su Paraíso_


End file.
